Zanzibar
Zanzibar is a ghoul-owned Information Brokering and Private Investigatory bar in the 11th ward. While the bar was originally created by John Kurosawa, it came under his son Kichirou Kurosawa’s ownership shortly after his death in early 2016. Though the bar has had multiple employees in the past it is primarily owned by Kichirou, who handles any Investigations and the actual Information Brokering, and his wife Haruna, a Ghoul Historian who wrote and obtained the majority of the information it currently houses. ' ' Location Unlike most bars in Tokyo, Zanzibar is an American styled bar in the northern part of the 11th ward, within walking distance of the 12th. The southern side of the bar features wood paneled walls and floorboards, with an entrance on the center of the south wall into the main bar area. The actual bar encompases most of the space of the building, with Kichirou usually standing behind the counter to your left when you walk in. Straight ahead is yet another door, smaller and less obvious among the many tables and chairs that litter the first room. Directly past that next door is the office where most of Zanzibar’s private work is discussed, where files for recent Investigations are stored, and a mahogany desk with a chair on both sides. A few filing cabinets are on both sides of the window directly across from the office entrance, and on both the right and left walls are more doors. The door on the left leads to the bedroom. To your left is a large two person bed with a nightstand on each side, a lamp in the corner. Nearby is a closet and a dresser with Kichirou’s clothes and Haruna’s literally two pieces of normal human clothing. Additionally across from the bed is the entrance to the private bathroom, which contains both a shower and bath (separately). On the door to the right is The Archive, a large library which takes up most of the space of the northern rooms. From wall to wall it is packed with bookshelves, along with a writing desk, swiveling chair, and a small dresser where Haruna keeps her extra robes and bandages. Unlike the others, this room contains no windows. ZanzibarLayout.jpg History Zanzibar was started by John Kurosawa after he moved to Japan, and for several years he ran it similarly to it’s current state. Very few humans visit because of it’s inconvenient location in the 11th ward, so it keeps blood wine on hand for any Ghoul customers. The current manager of :re, Tadashi Hisakawa, worked under John as a Private Investigator for seven years, lasting from 2008-2015. There were most likely other employees but Tadashi so far is the only known one. After his leave John was left once again is Zanzibar’s only investigator, and business continued as normal until January 2016, when he met Haruna Suzuki. Haruna set up a deal with ‘The Broker’ to exchange information should either find something interesting, and they did so for roughly a month. By this point Kichirou and Haruna were already staying together in an abandoned houses’ closet, Haruna’s original Archive, so it was only a matter of time before Kichirou discovered his father and Haruna were working together (albeit with her unaware of their relation to each other). Kichirou murdered John, and not long after discovering Zanzibar decided to take over the family business, with Haruna merging her own Archive with John’s. In the nine months that have passed Zanzibar has remained roughly the same, and still serves as the most reliable source of information in Tokyo. Members Kichirou Kurosawa - Owner, Private Investigator, Broker, Bartender Haruna Kurosawa - Writer, Stalker, Bartender, Historian, Cleaning Hachi - Guard (when asked, otherwise doesn’t work there) Osiris Kuroneki - Same as Hachi Junko Kobayashi - Private Investigator (paid per job, not a full employee) FORMER EMPLOYEES: John Kurosawa - Owner, Private Investigator, Broker, Bartender (dead) Tadashi Hisakawa - Bartending, Backup investigator, Cleaning, (let go due to conflict between Aogiri and Colorless) Eiichi Natsuko - Informant, part-timer (Unknown)